Destiny of Heroes -A Megaman series crossover-
by Shooting Star Alpha
Summary: What would happen if every series in the Megaman universe crossover together? Friendship,romance,humor,misunderstood, etc. Lots of thing would happen! My first fanfic! Please rate and review
1. Chapter 1: The strange artifact

**Destiny of Heroes: Chapter 1**

* * *

Author's Note

Well, SSA here! I'm new to fanfiction, so if I miss anything or any grammar error or any thing else, please note me on that.

This is my first fiction about Rockman. I've been with this game for nearly about 13 years already, and trust me, this game is awesome in every series! This fiction would be about the crossover(no _Xover_, never!) of every series (maybe except Legend, cause I've never played that).

By the way, I would like to that these authors first ^^:

- **BassDS** = "_Stars lovers_" series are damn good! It helped me on writing romantic parts a lot.

- **flashgunner** = "_Believe in me_" is one of the first series that I began reading. BIG THANKS!

- **DestrinBriar** = "_The Blade of the Void_" OMG!, just OMG!

Other author as well like "**The Several - ZERO NETWORK TRANSMISSION**" and "**RiceKrispie - Return to Zero**", all of you gave me the drive to write this fanfiction, so thank you ^^

By the way, I also have a page on facebook called "**_Rockman:Rockpage_**" so drop in and check it out! RockmanRockpage

Finally, I do not own any characters. All of this belongs to Capcom.

Enough talk, have at you!

* * *

Roll is doing the laundry at the garden near 's lab. She's a humanoid girl robot, about 10 years old. Wearing a blue and red dress. While she was hanging the last piece, she noticed something, or to be exact, someone, approaching the garden from the sky with tremendous speed.

"Rock, someone's coming! I think you should come out to see" Roll called her brother.

Rock, her older brother, who is another humanoid robot. He was an all-around hero, as he stopped many world domination from the evil guys. He is mostly blue, given the nickname of "_blue-bomber_". While he was helping with some experiments, he heard that and responds to that by grabbing his combat helmet. Whistling to call Rush, his companion dog, to follow him. He is also accompanied by his creator, Dr. Light, who's a professor about robots. He wears a white coat, along with his fluffy white beard.

As Rock and others finally shows up, the stranger had already landed on the residence. He was wearing a dusty, partly-torn hood. It can be seen that some of his body parts are black and grey, along with some yellow parts. His vehicle was a robotic dog with purple bane. His body matches his owner's color. Rapidly, the stranger scraped out his hood, which turns out to be not anyone else, but Rock's eternal arch-rival, Forte.

"It's been a while, Rock. Since Wily's last world domination, I've been waiting for this moment to meet you." Forte started, smiling wickedly.

"Forte! What's your business here! If you want to pick a fight, now's not the time to do so!" Rock shouted back, changing his arm to his good-old buster, preparing for the worst.

"Now, now, let's not get into the bad mood, even if I wanted to do so." Forte replied. "I'm for something else, presumably ." As, he said, the dog duo, Rush and Gospel, starts to growl against each other. Without any notice or clue, both crash themselves into each other, picking a small-anime style fight.

Forte turned his head towards the brawl. "**STOP IT! GOSPEL**", he shouted. Suddenly, his non-human partner jumped out of the fight, barely scratched, while Rush is still running around biting his tail. Gospel ran towards his master and lay down, still growling at Rush, who now went back to his family.

"Ok, back to the point. I'm here to see Dr. Light, so would you let your _friendly_ rival meet him?" Forte continued, chuckling a bit.

"Well, he's already here, so ask him if you whether could of not?" Roll answered, turning back to Dr. Light. Dr. Light nodded and walked up to Forte, accompanied by Rock, who has already unarmed his buster. "So, what's the problem, Forte? You didn't come here to see me for some silly things, right?" asked.

"Nice guess, old man." Forte spoke, as he grab an object out of the backpack, which is attached to Gospel, handling it to the doctor. "The reason I'm here is about this _artifact_."

It was a blue shiny cube. Some of its side is made of transparent material. It can be seen through inside, which contains a greenish light ob spinning irregularly. Mostly, the outer side is heavily damaged, predicting that it has been in a harsh enviroment. Dr. Light took a quick look at the object. "Hmm…., I've never seen such a thing as this, where did you found this anyway?" he asked, while trying to spot a clue of this mysterious object.

"I've found it while I was training with my partner in the deserted valley." Forte spoke. "You wouldn't need to know the reason. Anyway, while I was trampling along the valley, I noticed a small crater. When I went to take a look, I've found this strange-looking object. That's all"

Dr. Light hand over the object to Rock, so he could scan it with his micro-system of his eye. As Rock observed it, " , there is no data of this object in the database, it seems like it never exist in this world. Also, the material that is use to made it is unknown. But, I vertified some wording written at the bottom of it." he said, spinning the artifact to take a look.

**_100 u..it of E-crys..al , RE…STANCE B…E_**

"Hmm… , it seems that some of the words are missing." Rock ended, handling it back to Forte.

"By the way, Forte" the doctor questioned . "Why did you bring this mysterious, looking object to me? You could just give this to ?"

"Well, I was about to do that, but when I arrived at his base, it seems that he's somewhere else, probably at his secret laboratory, planning for another world domination, I guess. Not to mention the rumor about his latest invention, a new type of robot that will be his masterpiece. I just know that it had blonde hair and a red armor." Forte added. "Anyway, I came to you because you are the only scientist that matches that old man, and I still need to repay that you helped me in the previous incident. So, you can have that, and I'll be taking my leave now." he ended, preparing for his return flight

"Wait!" someone yelled. Everyone turn back, except Roll, who was playing with her finger, presuming that it's her who shouted. "Well, since you are here, why not enjoy some time with us, like taking a break from your training, I guess" she said, with a little of blush and shyness. Rock noticed that, put two and two together. He chuckled softly and moved to Roll. As he approaches her, he whispered softly.

"**_So, got a crush on him?_**"

Roll heard that and blushed madly, like a ripe apple. As she regain her mood, she nodded secretly at Rock, who appears to be holding his laugh. "It's not funny!" she shouted back.

"Ok, ok I get it." Rock said, looking back to Forte and Dr. Light, who both appears to be unknowingly figuring about the situation. "Well, we both never had time for some short talk, right Forte? So, why don't you accept my sister's offer and rest for a while?"

Forte thought about it. "Why must I spend time with my rival's sister? I still need to train to beat that Rockman! I don't need such a break!". But when he turned around to see his partner, it appears that Gospel is now out of service, as it is now taking a nap, same as his rival's partner. "Now I can't go back, can't I?" So he turned to Roll. "Well, a short break wouldn't hurt much." said Forte, while scratching his head.

When Roll heard that, her heart was filled with joy and excitement. "OK! I'll go prepare some snacks for all of us!" she said, fleeing from the scene immediately. "YES! Forte is staying! I'm so happy about this!"

As she left, Dr. Light asked Forte "Would you mind if I want to analyze that object again? I really want to know more about it." Forte brought out the object again and tosses it to the doctor. "Here". As Dr. Light thank Forte and went inside, Rock turned back and called "C'mon Forte, you wouldn't want to miss my sister's special, would you?" Forte looked to the other way. "Hmph, I'm just staying here cause I can't go back, that's all!" he replied, following Rock into the house.

* * *

So, how was it? Please Rate and Review !.

P.S. My avatar image is drawn by Irista Tarisre


	2. Chapter 2: The hero and the scientist

Destiny of heroes 2#

Hi everyone, SSA here!

Sorry for the late update, been busy with school work and activities (damn those chemistry lab summary :P).

By the way, big thanks to _**Destinbir**_, the writer of "_**The Blades of the Void**_"(MMZ crossover ZNT) for his advice and permission to use some of his quotes. ^^

Also, I've been starting another fiction, but this one will be quite unique. It'll be based on my high school life, but with some spice. Yes, there will be a megaman reference in it. Possibly upload in 2-3 weeks, I guess.

Excuse me for some gaps and errors, I'm very very very busy due to my studies. If I have time, I'll come back to fix these errors. Also, it would be longer! XD

Ps. Cookies to the person who understands my profile pic.

Enough talk, have at you!

* * *

Neo Arcadia, the human utopia, declared judgments to execute innocent replioids, which are advanced robots that can think and act of its own, to deal with the energy crisis, which was the result of the great "Elf Wars", which wiped out massive amount of human and reploids.

Numerous replioids were the victim of this action, but a human scientist, named Ciel, escaped from Neo Arcadia and created the Resistance, which is a group that opposes the actions of the government. However, they can't stand the military action against them. As hope was falling, Ciel tried to find the legendary hero, Zero, to save the crisis.

As she finally woke him up, Zero joined the resistance base and helped Ciel. Eventually, he encountered Copy X, who is the current leader of Neo Arcadia, and his 4 guardians, Harpuia, Leviathan, Fefnir, Phantom. After succeed in terminating Copy X and met the Original X in his cyber-elf form, Zero still needed to deal with his next commander, Elpiso, who had gone mad and awake the Dark Elf, which was once used in the Elf War, to overpower Neo Arcadia.

After that, he needed to face his ultimate rival, himself. As , the madman who was the main cause of the Elf Wars, used Omega, which was Zero's original body, to take over the world by himself. Finally, Zero managed to destroy his original body with the help of people that he believes in. Even still exist, peace was maintained for some time.

This story continues after the destruction of Omega…..

* * *

At the balcony of the resistance base, Ciel is looking up into the dark sky above the sea, filled with sparkling, bright stars and the moon. She is a researcher about cyber-elves and the creator of the CIEL energy system. Pink shirt and skirt are mostly her appearance. Her hair is blonde, tied up with a helmet she usually wears. Her sapphire-blue eyes were watching the night sky and shooting stars that recently starts to shower down. It was a fascinating, yet romantic view, despite the environment shift after the Elf Wars.

It was three days after the events of and Omega, so everyone was celebrating about the victory. As the party ended, everyone went back to their room, except Ciel, who stayed up late to watch the beautiful view. She was thinking back to the events that she first met Zero, and the moments that she had been with him.

"When I woke him up, he was very emotionless, as if he wasn't the legendary hero at all." she thought. "But when I was going to fall down the pit, he quickly rushed up and save me." "Even when I was kidnapped by the Golem, he tried his best to destroy it, without even hurting me. He also comforts me when I was desperate about my past actions." As Ciel thought, her heart started to beat faster and faster. "Could it be that….I love him?" she suddenly questioned herself, showing her reddish cherry cheeks. "That's impossible! He's a reploid, but I'm a human." she sighed. "But that wouldn't stop love, wouldn't it?" she asked herself again.

As Ciel was imagining fantasies about what would she and Zero do if they are in love, a mysterious figure shows up behind her. As it about to grab Ciel on her shoulders, she sense that and turn back to see the unknown person.

It turns out to be no one, but Zero, the legendary reploid, and former commander of the maverick hunters. His hair is also blonde, but more fluent than Ciel's. His armor and helmet are mostly red, along with dark blue parts. His reploid crystal can be seen clearly on his forehead.

As Zero shows up, Ciel quickly turned away due to her recently thoughts, making Zero wonder what she was thinking, but he left that out and moved slowly to the balcony, not too far away from the researcher. This makes Ciel's face glow like a ripe apple.

"Well, Zero. What are you doing here?" Ciel started quietly, after coming back to her normal senses. Zero turned toward Ciel for a second. "I was doing some system check, when suddenly, I sense that something strange is coming this way, so I ran up, that's when I found you." Zero replied, turning back to looking at the sky. "Hmm….. I only see shooting stars, nothing else. Maybe it was just your imaginations." Ciel added, pointing at the area where the shooting stars were falling down, earning some nods from her hero.

"By the way Ciel, what are you doing here in the middle of the night? Shouldn't you be resting?" Zero asked, getting Ciel's attention from the view. "Umm, well, I stayed up late to see this view. It's quite rare now days. I mean, look at the stars! It's so bright and shiny. If time could stop, I wish this stays forever." answered the blonde teenage, while lying down on the ledge to have a full view.

"Well, it's sure beautiful, but why wouldn't you called me to accompany you in the first place? It's a little dangerous to be out here by yourself, isn't it?" Zero replied, sitting down on the ledge near Ciel, not knowing what every female think when a male approaches them. Ciel wasn't an exception, so she blushed madly.

Both lied on the resistance base's balcony, enjoying the view of everlasting peace, for now. Suddenly, Ciel's eyes began to shred some tears, as if she is crying. Zero turned his head around and notices those liquid on her face. He grabs the researcher's hand and hold it tightly, getting Ciel's attention to him. "Ciel, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Zero asked, using his other hand to wipe her tears out from her pinkish cheek. Ciel, still sniffing, got up and shake her head, trying to regain her normal composure.

Finally, she starts answering Zero's question. "I…I …was thinking that, in the past few years until now, all we did was fighting. Even though I have fully developed the CIEL system, it won't do any good if stills hold the power in Neo Arcadia. Zero, are we really doing the right thing? I mean, people suffers from 's actions against us and the energy crisis, but if we stop fighting now…I…I don't want to know what will that madman do!" Ciel's eyes are now flooded with steams of tears. Her voice is hardly listenable, as she is sobbing. Zero, who is still holding her soft hand, heard everything.

Suddenly, without any notice, Zero pulls Ciel onto himself, laying her head on his shoulder. Shocked, Ciel don't know what to do, but then she heard Zero whispered "Just let it all out...". After that, Ciel was just crying like a child on Zero's back.

As time passed, Ciel finally stopped cring, but she is still sadden to her thoughts. Zero then pull Ciel up from his back, placing her face in front of his. Ciel, blushed like a ripe tomato, only starred into Zero's eyes. Quietly, Zero spoke "Ciel, I've been in many conflicts and wars since I was activated. Even though I'm still trying to regain my past with X, I still remember one thing. Do what you think is right. Even your comrades turn against you. Even if the whole world turns against you, just do what your heart really tells you that is right." "You kept on fighting against Neo Arcadia to create an everlasting peace because you think that it is the right thing. Leave the fighting to me, I'll handle these things myself."

After hearing Zero's word, Ciel was smiling happily with her tears still falling down. She then raises her arm to hug Zero at the waist. "Thank you, Zero. Thank you for comforting me. I never had anyone to express my thoughts besides you. My parents…they…they are no longer here to help me out, but you, Zero, you really are my hero."

Ending that, Ciel was asleep on Zero's body. The maverick hunter sat still, letting his commander enjoy her slumber on him. Zero then looked up into the sky once more. "No matter what happens, I'll help Ciel to restore the world like she wanted, because she believes in me, and I also believe in her." At last, Zero looked at Ciel again, now fully asleep. He put his hand on her helmet, patting it and whispered to Ciel "Sweet dreams, Ciel". This made Ciel unconsciously blushed and smiled a bit. Finishing that, Zero closed his eyes, continuing with his system check once more.

Meanwhile, the shooting star that Ciel noticed crashed in the desert not far away from the resistance base. As smokes from the impact falls out, three figures could be seen unconsciously in the crater.

* * *

Note: Some say that Roll should be with Rock (1st chapter), due to "Megaman Powered up". I also think like that in the first time, but when I read the manga "Rockman Gigamix", it shows that Roll has a crush on Forte. So I decided that I'll stick to the manga version, and this pairing is a tribute for someone I know that wrote a Rockman book. (it's called "ตำนาน ร็อคแมน", google it if you want to know more)

Also, be sure to check out "Rockman:Rockpage" on Facebook! ^^


End file.
